


Severus' Hearts Desired

by hungryforpeeniss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryforpeeniss/pseuds/hungryforpeeniss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story (like extremely short story) on what Severus see's in the mirror of erised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus' Hearts Desired

“Quick! Over here!” Lucius Malfoy snarled.   
The two boys had been running away from Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts. The older boy, Lucius, wanted to go down to the kitchen for food. Not because he was hungry, but rather for the thrill of it. He had a brought a long a rather skittish sixth year. His long nose was obtrusive and his black hair was greasy. He looked quite alarming next to the good looking blond one.   
“I think we lost him,” Lucius spoke at last, “Come on Severus, lets go. I must look my best for Narcissa. She and I will be going on our first date.”   
Ignoring Lucius, Severus looked around the room. It held only one single, object: a mirror. He boldly walked toward it and what he saw inside startled him. He let out a small gasp and Lucius appeared right at his shoulder.   
Lucius turned around and let out a loud snort and sniggered, “Severus. I know you are one ugly git but to look in the mirror and be horrified at your own face is just sad.”   
“Wait, you don’t see it? She’s with me!” Severus said ignoring the insult and looking rather appalled.   
“What in Salzar Slytherin are you talking about?” Lucius asked disdainfully.  
“Here,” Severus pushed Lucius to where he was standing at. Lucius expression changed at once. His eyes widened and he looked excited.   
“You see her? I mean me? I mean us?” Severus asked gleefully.   
“What?” Lucius asked clearly distracted, “I just see my dad and me. And… for once he’s proud of me!”   
Just then, Filch’s cat, Mrs. Norris, decided to appear. Lucius turned around and for the second time, his eyes widened.   
“Come on, let’s go,” he said.   
The two boys scuttled out but that was not the last time Severus saw the mirror. He would come back every night to gaze into his hearts desire. Fore he had seen his best friend, and crush, Lily Evans holding on to him.

**Author's Note:**

> THIRSTY FOR REVIEWS, GUYS :D


End file.
